Game of Life
by EpicShadowNinja
Summary: Vlarus grew up doing martial arts with her Master, Gymnastics, Acrobatics and trapeze lessons with her friends. Though on her 12th birthday, her whole life became a game, even her body, daily life and now everyone had levels above their heads. So when her friend introduces her to anime, she discovers she can 'COLLECT' and enter them.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone, I know I'm not updating on my other stories, but I WILL after my mid-terms are finished because we get like 20-some days off. THANK GOD. **_

_**But this idea was trying to kill me, so I decided to give it a go.**_

_**ENJOY**_

_**0000000000000000000000**_

I dodged to the right, his foot nearly hitting the side of my face as I crouched low to the floor and swept his feet from under him. He caught himself and pushed up into a hand stand, flipping back out of my reach. I leapt up and landed on his shoulders, crouched down and pushed off with a round house to his face.

He grunted and grabbed the trapeze bar, swinging himself up onto the air set and grinned down at me. "Come on monkey!" I ignored him and caught the trapeze bar, pulling up into a crouch and swung myself to the others, chasing after him with a smirk. He paused a second to look behind him just as I descended in the air, latching onto the chains holding the bar and balancing myself above him.

He yelped and nearly fell, but I hooked my foot under his arm and steadied him. I laughed at his embarrassed flush, swinging the bar to his surprise when I let go to land on the next closest one. "I swear to God, if those evolutionist people were right saying we're evolved from apes, your DNA is the closest." Mitchell complained.

"Yeah, and you're a grasshopper. Jumping like your ass is on fire." I snickered at his scowl. A screen popped up in front of me, which had been forgotten in my moment of fun. I frowned and read the message on the window, knowing Mitchell couldn't see it.

_**Continuous use of EVASIVE skill, +2**_

_**Use of capture skill, +4 - Level up **_

_**Trapeze skill level up: Gained the title, Trapeze Monkey**_

_**Kung Fu Mastery level up**_

_**Obtained the title, Acrobat Master**_

_**Skill Obtained: Grip**_

My eye twitched and I closed the windows, whipping the bead of sweat from my brow as I jumped off the trapeze bar and bent my knees to lessen the impact of landing out of habit. My HP was down 40 points from our little 'spar' – death match- and my MP was so-so. I still needed to raise my endurance.

"Hey, Vlarus." I looked back over to Mitchell, "Your mom called at our break. She said to get some groceries on the way home." He handed me a small list.

_**Quest: Grocery shopping for Mom. Milk, cheese, butter and ice cream.**_

_**-Reward: 500 EXP, +4 trust from mother.**_

"Okay, thanks Mitchell. See you Thursday." I waved lazily and plucked my water bottle from the wooden bench. My health stats popped up as I drank, whipping my mouth afterwards. I confirmed the quest quickly and started a few stretches before I left, looking over my health status as I did so.

The HP I lost was already coming back as was my MP. My stamina and Endurance had increased some, but not enough for the next lvl. It also appeared that I was very hungry, in need of a shower and sleepy. Damn all those hours of playing Sims 3 it literally came to bitch slap me in the face.

I walked through the grocery store, getting what my mom wanted quickly before checking out. "Inventory." I murmured and the window opened up, allowing me to insert the food into the empty inventory space. It was getting darker than I thought it would out, it was getting closer to winter every day. "Night vision." I blinked and like I had put on night vision goggles, I could see much better.

_**Night Vision Lvl. 4**_

_**-40% enhanced night vision**_

_**-10% increased awareness**_

_**-20% increased senses**_

Smiling, _I_ _guess this has its advantages._ A smell reached my nose and I paused in mid-step at the smell of burning rubber. _Never mind, I take that back_. I looked over the corner at some dumbasses who were throwing old tires into a campfire, laughing arrogantly. "Stealth step." My footsteps became silent and muffled, my figure merely a shadow moving to and from.

I made it to my house unscathed, my HP fully restored. I took out the groceries from my game inventory and set them on the counter. "I'm home, mom!" I called, putting away the food items.

"Thank you, baby." My petite mother walked into the kitchen with her apron on, smiling away with her light blond hair in a loose bun and her sticking bronze eyes alight. I resembled her in stature, and had the same bronze eyes with intensity my father had before he died. She hugged me as if she hadn't seen me for years. "Don't forget that math test tomorrow, you'll do great as always."

I smiled at my kind Mother, "Of course, if you need anything else, just call." I returned to my room, pulling my backpack from my game inventory and taking out the notes and homework.

_**Quest completed:**_

**+500 EXP, +4 trust from Mother**

**Level up: +1 STR, +3 DEX, +2 SPD, +1 DEF, +1 ATK, +1 LUK**

Huh, Level 12. Not bad for a 12 year old, ironic yes. I worked quickly on my homework and projects, finishing within two hours and with a 30 minute study of math.

_**+1 INT for continuous work and study**_

I set my homework and binders back into my backpack, storing it in my game inventory before lying out on my bed, staring up to the ceiling. I suppose I should explain, huh?

On my 12th birthday, my world suddenly started acting out as if it was all in a game. I would get notifications for even the smallest of things, such as my painting or drawing skills for art class, my phone vanished, and I started getting EXP for doing homework, jobs or things for my mother. Everyday things become skills and Levels, all the kid's in my classes are normally around Lvl 2 or 3. Above everyone's head a title and lvl would be.

I turned 12 about two months ago, and I slowly became used to all the notifications and window that pop up whenever I get a skill, lvl up or so. I called this my Game Life Ability, that affects my daily life for reasons unknown. I couldn't figure out why it's become like this.

Mitchell was lvl 10, one of my best friends from kindergarten who took acrobatics and trapeze artist lessons with me. His Mother was one before him, and he wanted to continue on in her memory, so I decided to join him.

I haven't figured out much about my weird game life, but it was fun in a way. My game life reminded me of a mix of multiple RPG's, Sims 3, Rift and so on. I sighed and went downstairs to warm up some leftover pizza from yesterday, filling my hunger bar and went up to take a shower.

I glanced at myself in the mirror, how my body structure was lean like most acrobatics, gymnasts trapeze artists and a few female martial artists. My body was also affected in my game world, whenever I got hurt, the pain didn't last for long and the wounds vanished if I restored my HP. Much like in _Rift_, I could jump off a cliff and land perfectly fine.

After my shower, I pulled my mixed matched hair into a high ponytail, letting my side bangs loose. I didn't really have bangs, because they reached past my chin. The strange thing was, you know other than being in a game world, was that the top of my hair and most of my bangs were a very light shade of blonde, like my mothers and the rest jet black like my fathers.

Yeah, the doctors called me 'special' because the DNA from my father and mother were more like partners than mixed in me. So basically, I'm a freak of nature! Even more so that I was before. The title above my name and Lvl even said, "Abyss" for whatever the hell that means.

I got dressed quickly and laid on my side under the black and red covers of my bed, curling into a ball and closing my eyes. Well, I guess being a freak of nature is better than being normal or one of those cowards who don't stick up for themselves in the world.

_**OoO**_

_**HP and MP have been restored**_

_**Status problem of sore muscles restored**_

_**Special Quest: Sleepover at Robin's house with Mitchell- promise**_

_**Reward: 300 EXP, +3 friendship**_

I grumbled and closed the windows, curling the comforter around my shoulders. Never fails to wake me up at 6:30 every morning unless I reset the alarm on my character. I fixed the loose strands of my hair, retying it and got dressed in my normal Capri's and baggy shirt that says, "My feet hurt from kicking so many asses."

I washed my face, and took a few minutes to stretch out. I greeted my mother as I got some apple juice, sitting down for a quick breakfast and thanking my mother for packing my lunch before jogging out of my house. I put all my stuff in my game inventory as I jogged to school, mentally playing a song in my mind.

Students were getting dropped off, instead of walking – because I lived close to school- and I joined the mass of students into he school doors and to my first class, History. "Vlare!" I turned to the sound of my nickname. Mitchell and Robin pushed through the crowd to join me, flanking my sides.

Robin grinned at me, her chin length hair curled at the ends around her face and her green eyes gleamed with mischief. "Don't forget you promised you'd come over to my house with Mitchell for tonight's sleepover!" How could I forget? It popped up in front of my face for a quest, what a great motivation, eh?

"No, Robin." I said simply, sitting at my desk with my backpack thrown lazily by my feet. Robin and Mitchell were my childhood friends, Mitchell was with me in trapeze lessons and a gamer with me, while Robin and I did gymnastics and acrobatics together. They both have won multiple awards for their skills, though I never really participated in those competitions despite their intent to do so.

"Hi Mitchell!" I winced at his fan girls, but it quickly turned to a chuckle as he blocked them but using us, sitting in the far back corner with me in front and Robin by his side. I DID not want to know what they thought of him, or us, even if it was obvious. I could just bring up the relationship window and see everyone's opinion of me.

_**OoO**_

Mitchell was glaring at me now, for abandoning him to the fan girls. He ducked in the bush outside the school gates and forced me in with him, sighing in relief when the fan girls ran past searching for him.

_** Trapeze Artist **_

_**Mitchell Pierce **_

_**Level 10 **_

_** Acrobat, Gymnast **_

_**Robin Frazier **_

_**Level 10 **_

"I'm sure you don't want me killing your fan girls, Mitchell." I said dully, and he rolled his eyes. "Master said that 'The strength of the heart comes from the soundness of the faith.' I believe in ignoring my problems and laughing while watching other people struggle with them."

Mitchell's eye twitched at my casual expression and suddenly jerked back when a hand caught my arm and pulled me out. I recognized the touch and allowed my Master to pull me out, who give me a bland look with his dark eyes. Pain probed my skull when his tonfas stuck my skull before I could stop him. "I told you to keep your weapons at your side." He scolded, his black hair overshadowing his eyes.

**Weishun Family Head**

_**Tifon Weishun**_

_**Level ?**_

I haven't seen him since my birthday, when he had left for 'family problems without a word. But he was as strange as always, I wasn't surprised the first thing he did is scold me. I quickly dug in my backpack, secretly pulling out my tonfa's from my game inventory and pulling them out. "I have them, Master Tifon."

A window popped up to my right, as I showed him. His dark eyes glared down at me suspiciously for a minute before his hand ruffled my mixed hair with the slightest bit of affection. "Brat, you should keep them on your weapon belt for the slightest chance of attack."

_**Notification: Status has been recognized**_

_**Obtained Title: Weishun Family Heir**_

My brow furrowed in confusion, glancing through my mixed bangs at my Master. He was only 48 years old, with no siblings or children to inherit his family, but wouldn't the title be passed on to one of the students at his family's dojo? His family was famous for Martial arts and he even created new styles and forms.

"Yes, Master." I obeyed, latching my tonfa's to my belt. We both looked to the side in sync as Mitchell failed to sneak away. He'd been uncomfortable around my Master since I met him, probably because he was freaken huge compared to most men.

"Captain Zaraki look-alike!" Robin cheered, throwing Mitchell to the side and ran up to us, ignoring Mitchells scream of fear when his fan girls descended upon him. Master ignored her, though caught her by her shirt collar when she tried to climb on his back. Robin whined in disappointment, but took a death grip on my arm. "Common Vlarus, I'm kidnapping you!"

She lifted me off the floor, YES LIFTED, and threw me over her shoulder, dashing away and leaving behind a dust cloud. Her shoulder dung into my stomach uncomfortably, making me put my hand on her other shoulder to balance me out as I waved goodbye to my Master. I sung my body up, doing a handstand on her shoulders before launching myself off onto the nearby fence. Robin chased after me as we raced to her house.

_**OoO**_

"Why?" I asked dully, shifting my weight to the right with my arms crossed over my chest. She pushed the laptop into my arms, forcing me to catch it as she sighed dramatically.

"Common Vlarus, why won't you watch anime with me?" She complained as I fell onto her couch.

"I'd rather train." I stated boredly. She gasped and wacked me upside the head, making my mixed hair fly over my shoulders.

"It's an anime called Bleach, you'll love it. People die and try to kill each other with swords!" I ran a hand through my hair, fixing it as my bangs fell back over my face.

"Whatever. When's Mitchell getting here?" She yelled cheers in Japanese, ignoring my question and searching through things on her laptop. The door slammed open and Mitchell came through, rips in his clothes, his hair a mess and his jacket missing. We stared at him before laughing, pointing at his furious fluttered face.

"Evil-" I tuned him out when he started cursing, sitting on my right and rubbing his arms with a shudder. Robin set her laptop on my lap and started the episode, putting it in full screen. The opening music started up and Robin squealed like the proud fan girl she was. A white window popped up in front of my face when the show started.

_**Dimension unlocked: Bleach universe**_

_**Would you like to collect this dimension? **_

_**Confirm (Y)/ Decline (N)**_

Nothing moved around me, as if time had pause until I answered. I pressed Decline, watching as the window vanished and the laptop's screen buzzed as if broken. "Dammit." Robin muttered and restarted the laptop. It wouldn't let me watch if I didn't confirm the '_dimension'_? Robin mumbled a sorry for her crappy laptop – though it was my fault, and I knew it- and replayed the episode.

The same window popped up and I pressed confirm, just so I could watch the episode and Robin would stop bothering me about it. Another window opened and it said

_**DIMENSIONS**_

_******Bleach Universe Lvl. 1**_

_**Would you like to challenge the first level? **_

_**Confirm (Y)/ Decline (N)**_

Why were all these strange new things appearing? Strangely, the Bleach Universe Dimension had a sword-like key image next to it, though I supposed it represented the anime. I pressed confirmed with a hint of annoyance, when another window popped open.

_**You must be 15 years old for access to dimension**_

What the hell? This had an age requirement? Wait… maybe…"Robin, how old is the main character?" I asked her and she gave me an odd lock.

"15 why?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Though most of her attention was on her laptop, trying to get the episode to work.

"Never mind." I knew it, apparently it wants me to be the same age as the main characters. "Is there an anime with the main characters our age?" She closed her internet, smacking the screen before looking lost in thought.

Mitchell answered me, being both an anime geek like Robin and a gamer geek like me. "There's HunterXHunter, Naruto and a few girly ones. Though in Naruto, the main characters are 12-13 at first, so it's not exact."

"Try watching those then." I suggested, my theory locked in my mind. Robin and Mitchell glanced at each other and shrugged. Robin looked up Hunter X Hunter for the first episode.

_**Dimension unlocked: World of Hunters**_

_**Would you like to collect this Dimension?**_

_**Confirm (Y)/ Decline (N)**_

I collected the dimension and opened the dimension window, selecting the World of Hunters. The key next to the World of Hunters was key surrounded by a odd transparent energy that I didn't know.

_**Would you like to challenge the first Level?**_

I pressed Decline because I wanted to collect the other anime dimension Mitchell had mentioned before. I told Robin to get the other anime in the next tab, and to start the first episode of Naruto.

_**Dimension unlocked: Shinobi universe**_

_**Would you like to collect this Dimension?**_

_**Confirm (Y)/ Decline (N)**_

I collected the dimension, and then opened the window with the three dimensions. The Shinobi universe had a key with a kuni pointed end. If my theory is correct, my game life ability is more complicated than I ever thought it could be. I clicked on the key for the World of Hunters, because Mitchell said that the Naruto world's main character's ages could be higher than mine, so the World of Hunters was the most likely.

_**Would you like to challenge the first level?**_

_**Confirm (Y)/ Decline (N)**_

The moment I touched confirm, I felt something _touch_ my mind. My mind suddenly came alive, as if a fire has been lit to a cold campfire. Robin and Mitchell were no longer next to me, I could see nothing, hear nothing and I felt incredibly powerful at that single moment, that it scares me.

Because if I have the ability to go through other dimensions, how was this possible? Why did my life suddenly become a game? Why do I have these abilities? And what if I get killed?

_**LEVEL ACCEPTED**_

_**AYBASS ENTERS THE WORLD OF HUNTERS**_

_**000000000000000000**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed!**_

_**If you have ANY questions or if your confused, just ask in the reviews and I'll message you as soon as possible.**_

_**Comments are a pleasure, after all~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here's another chapter, because people seem to be interested in it so far. _**

**_Notice that Vlarus's adventure won't just take place in the Hunter X Hunter world, I'll put her in a few others and if you guys have any suggestions, feel free to review. _**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Though it may be a little clinched, I thought it would be amusing._**

**_And I've discovered I'm a fan of Kurapika as well…. Killua's my Fav though_**

**_000000000000000000000000000_**

I felt a cool touch to my skin, running over my body and through my hair. The world around me seemed muted, and a pressure covered my ears. My hair brushed my face as if wind was blowing in slow-motion. It smoothed over my eyelids, over my cheek bones and I slowly opened my eyes.

I was floating, deep within the sea, schools of fish swarm harmlessly past and over me as if I was just another of them. I touched my face, no I was human, not a fish. An odd looking shark, slowly swam past, its fin tails long and rather similar to angel fish fins. I touched the side of its slimy, rough skin, feeling the texture rub against my palm.

The shark didn't react and continued on. I looked down at my palm curiously, how could I stay under water for so long without drowning? I noticed something black on the sides of my forearm, I tried to yank it off. I flinched and immediately let go because whatever it was, it was _attached_ onto my arm. Only then did I realize what it meant and screamed, water filling my lungs and the sound being muted by the water.

_FINS…..Holy-_

I had fins attached onto my arms as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Much like a sharks fin, it was pointed black at the end while the rest was white. Like a Black tip shark. I felt the side of my neck, the gills rubbing against my fingertips. A fish's scaly side against my legs jolted me out of my thoughts and forced me to swipe the offending fish away.

But of course, I happened to find two similar black tipped shark fins on the back of my calf's, larger than the ones on my forearms and slightly sharper. I flinched in surprise, glancing behind me, expecting a dorsal fin, but instead two huge, wing-like fins protruded from the middle of my back. They stretched wide, reminding me of that of a jet's wing as it angled forward, with holes on the bottom ridge.

I swam up, realizing that the extra attachments didn't weigh me down but rather they helped be shot forward and break the surface of the water. Seagulls screeched in surprise, flying toward a distant island. I glanced back and tested the weird fin-wings on my back.

Concentrating, I watched the wings twitch in response, pulling themselves from their limp state to prop up against my back. Do you understand, how weird it feels… to be able to feel it through your nerve center. Much like how you could feel your leg or arm, I could feel the attachments in surprising clarity.

Starting, I practiced a stretching them out to full wing-span, which somewhat longer than my 4'8'' height. I felt something rush through the wings and I was blasted out of the ocean, into the sky. I screamed and tried to catch myself, bringing out my wings to balance me in the air.

**_Skill Learned: Wind Boost Mastery Level 1_**

Shakily, I got the hang of balancing my weight. I was more or less hovering over the water, the wings angled horizontal like the jet wings. Cautiously, I began to flap my wings, propelling my body towards the island in the distance. Seconds later, I felt laughter well up in my stomach and escape my lips as I flew, holding my arms out for extra balance.

Flying through the sky was an indescribable feeling, with my hair being windblown back and having the wind crash into my face. I supposed whatever did this made me immune to burst of air, because my eyes and face weren't bothered by the harsh winds.

**_Skill learned: Flying Mastery Level 1_**

As I approached the island, I could see a town on the coastline, bristling with humans galore. But because of the distraction, my wings caught the air wrong and I found myself falling in the ocean. The cool rush of the water woke me up and I shook the distraction away, trying to swim to the shore. My eye twitched when I went absolutely nowhere.

I thought about it for a moment before I rolled my eyes at the obvious solution. I swam mermaid-style to the shore, which thankfully worked. A cheer rose up around me and a window popped up as I swam, stating the achievement in bronze letters.

**_Achievements Gained: First flight, First transformation and Wind Boost user_**

**_Rewards: 250 EXP, Active Ability: Wind Fever_**

I dragged myself up onto the sand, pushing myself to hide behind the huge rocks. What the hell happened? The last thing I remember is pressing confirm to visiting the Hunter world, perhaps something went wrong?

How the hell do the Japanese come up with these things?

My mixed hair clung to my figure as I combed the strands out of my way. The light breeze helped dry my skin, though it seemed as if it wasn't needed as the water was absorbed. I watched in a mixture of horror and fascination as the fins slowly seemed to sink back into my skin without a trace. On my back, the fin-wings broke through my skin and vanished beneath it, then the skin reattached like I was Wolverine on X-men.

"Abilities." I ordered, bringing up the window for an explanation. I pressed the tab for Hunter World and the list of abilities lined up separately from passive and active abilities.

**_Sea -Bird King (Passive- Permanent) _**

**_This ability transforms you into a half-shark like hybrid with bird-like wings, talons and tail-feathers. This aids you in the ocean and air so you're not burdened. The Sea-Birds wings are cable of creating boosts of high pressured air, thus speed is greatly enhanced. Enables breathing under water, fast water travel, %100 free fighting ability under water, unburdened by water of any form. _**

- **_Disadvantages: You switch automatically if hit by enough water, and if your attachments are damaged, they will be unable for use while under recovering conditions, weakness to lightning, dry areas will make you feel tired and slightly weaker. _**

- **_Advantages: underwater breathing, ability to fly, wind boost, water affiliation, enhanced healing when in water or damp environment, sea animals and birds with be oddly attached to you_**

- **_Suggestions: Learn moves to repeal lightning, control the ability to switch over, practice flying._**

_Well, that's convenient._

I just happened to notice the tail feathers it mentioned also; each bird feather was white with the tip black. It was surprisingly beautiful and fit my mixed hair and fins well. I've always liked sharks, so the idea of being like one was pretty cool. I blinked for a second and reached up, poking my teeth, which I had suspicions were sharp and pointed like a sharks. I was correct in my suspicions, and jerked back my fingers from the sharp points, finding the bead of blood heal over once I touched the ocean water.

The other abilities for this world had a lock or a question mark hiding it, much to my annoyance. Though my original abilities from my dimension were still there, under the category of permanent.

**_Gamers Body (Passive- Permanent)_**

**_Player is gifted with the body of a game character. Allows player to live life as a game._**

**_Gamers Mind (Passive- Permanent)_**

**_The player is able to think calmly and rationally during battles or high tension, allows peaceful state of mind. This ability prevents physiological damage, mind control or body control._**

The ability of Gamers body showed my animated picture, and is probably what changed my life into a game. Gamers mind shows an image of game controller like the x-box one. They were the first abilities I've ever had. The few active abilities I had first were from my martial arts lessons, acrobatics, and trapeze and gymnastics training.

"Exit dimension." I tried.

**_Required to complete Level._**

_I suppose it isn't logical to just exit whenever I feel like, huh._

My eye twitched and I stood shakily up onto my feet, if I'm going to be here for a while, I will have to get used to this whole shark thing. On the other hand I was just glad to have some clothes on either way, I wore jean shorts and a baggy shirt, thank God. I tilted my head, did I have those on when I was in the Sea-bird form?

I shrugged to myself.

My hair was drying quickly, making it look as if I'd never even came close to the water. "Now what am I supposed to do?" I asked aloud, to no one in particular. A window popped open, at my request and I read the new message.

**Welcome to the World of Hunters**

**I am glad you have decided to visit one of my many dimensions, and have presented you with the abilities that will suit your needs. I hope you enjoy your adventure and strive to become stronger. Your first quest will be presented after this message.**

**The Game Master**

A strange voice came through the message and spoke in an altered voice, images of the said things flashing in my mind. _"Fearsome monsters…. Exotic creatures… Vast riches… hidden treasures… evil enclaves… Unexplored lands… The world "Unknown" holds magic, and some incredible people are drawn to that magic. They are known… as Hunters!"_

I blinked away the images as it ended, and another window popped up.

**_New World Quest: Apply for the Hunter Exam, coordinates on World Map._**

**_Reward: 400 EXP +5 favor points_**

**_Confirm (Y)/ Decline (N)_**

Favor points? For who or what? I shrugged and pressed confirm, ignoring the usual bell sound that came with it. "World Map." I ordered, and a scroll popped into existence, unraveling itself to show all the weird shaped continents. Like a tablet, it zoomed in closely onto my location and made a path for me to follow.

I sighed and continued on my way, following the map's trail. While walking, I wondered how my friends would take my sudden vanishing act. If it was me, I would flip out and probably break something on accident.

"Excuse me miss, are you here to take the Hunter Exam too?" I glanced toward to the voice, finding and boy with spiky black green-rimmed hair that defied gravity and was dressed in all green, with a fishing pole on his back. This, I found great amusement in. I mean, I'm practically a fish, right?

"Yeah." I answered the boy my age, turning to him with a smile. "I'm Vlarus Knight."

"I'm Gon Freecss! You're twelve two, right?" I nodded and grinned along with him. Though he seemed really naive , he looked like a good person. "The boat sails out next week, can I come with you then?"

"Sure." I allowed, pulling my mixed hair back into a pony tail. "What island is this again, I forgot."

"This is Whale island." Gon told me, throwing his hands behind his head and locking his fingers.

**_Relationship status- Gon Freecss-: Friends_**

I raised an eyebrow as the kid joined me on the way to the Hunter Exam. That was fast, is this boy really that friendly? I smiled slightly, flicking a gaze at the grinning boy at my side. "Why are you taking the Hunter Exam, Vlarus?" Gon tilted his head like a curious puppy.

It's official, this kid is adorable.

"My… friend suggested I do so, I'm trying to gain more experience, find some strong people and kick they're ass." Well, other than the friend part, it was true. Whoever sent me that message obviously wants me to do this, but hey, I'm getting experience, so why not?

Gon blinked and started laughing with a grin like the Cheshire cat, though significantly less creepy and unnatural. It suited him quite well, in fact.

"I'm taking the Hunter Exam because my father was a Hunter. I wanna know why he left us and I want to be a hunter like him so I can find him." Gon told me with an honest puppy expression.

"Cool, sounds like fun." Gon grinned and nodded.

We walked through a small town, Gon greeting almost every person he passed. Suddenly, he darted forward into the arms of a pretty orange-haired woman.

"Aunt Mito!" He cheered as she hugged him tightly, looking back at me with slight surprise before she smiled at me as well. The image of my mother was brought up, and I returned the smile. "This is Vlarus, she's gonna take the Hunter exam too! She said I could come with her, but the boat is going out in a week, so can she stay over until then?"

I'm not sure who was more surprised, Mito or me. But Mito-san quickly recovered and smiled warmly, "Of course, I am Mito Freecss, Vlarus-chan. Just call me Aunt Mito like Gon." I nodded politely, shaking her hand.

"I'm Vlarus Knight, thanks for having me." She smiled down at me and Gon grinned, snatching my hand and running into the forest.

"See you later, Aunt Mito!" Gon yelled behind him, to the woman who waved goodbye calmly. He let me go and I flipped back, landing beside him as we kept running through the huge forest. Later, Gon jumped up and gathered two huge leaves from a tree by and put one on his head, scattering smaller leaves over top it and his shoulders.

Curiously, I copied and did the same. I followed Gon as he walked out to the clearing with a huge lake and he ran and jumped, clinging to the bark of an ancient-looking tree in the middle of the lake. Gon climbed up the side of the mossy ancient tree, sitting on a branch that overlooked the lake. I crouched down and leapt to the tree, jumping only twice to reach the high branch with ease, my leg muscles propelling me forward and catching the impact as I landed. Gon looked at me like I just ate the world's largest pizza in one bite.

"Wow! How'd you do that?" Gon asked, pulling his fishing pole from his back and setting up the bait for whatever he was trying to fish for.

"My Family is full of acrobats, trapeze artists, gymnasts, martial artist and circus performers." That was true, it happened to run through my blood family, though my friends had been influenced by my love for them.

"Cool, can you teach me some? I'll teach you how to fish and track things." Gon made the deal.

"Sure." I agreed, slightly surprised. I watched him smile genuinely, and lash his fishing pole out, waiting for his prey. "What are you trying to get?" I asked.

"The Lord of the Lake, Aunt Mito will only let me take the Hunter Exam if I catch it." Gon explained in a whisper, trying not to startle any fish away. I nodded, though he wasn't looking at me.

"Alright, I'll be meditating then." I turned and leaned against the bark of the ancient tree, feeling its power thrum through its bark. I crossed my legs, sitting with one foot atop my thigh and the other beneath. I closed my eyes and deepened my breathing.

Without knowing, a window popped up silently to my right.

**_Weishun Breathing Technique Level 15_**

**_+10 Awareness, +4 DEX, +4 stamina_**

**_OoO_**

Mito let me share a room with Gon, setting up a sleeping bag near his bed because she said that I was good influence. I found it surprising how well I've come to like Gon, whose personality just seemed to make everyone adore him. Mito's grandmother greeted me calmly enough, treating me as if I had been in the family for years.

So I stayed with Gon for that week, staying with him as he was determined to catch the Lord of the Lake, teaching him a few tricks and helping his flexibility while he in turn taught me a lot about the forest, herbs and animals. I realized soon enough that on the relationship tab, I could see what he thought of me just like at my world.

**_Ging's Son_**

**_Gon Freecss_**

**_Status relationship: Sister/Friend_**

Surprisingly, Gon felt as if I was his older sister. Under the status relationship, it spoke his thoughts specifically on me.

**Opinion:** _Vlarus is a bit odd, but very smart! She helps Aunt Mito cook and plays with me. She is exactly how I imagined having a sister would be. I have a feeling that she's really strong and the fish in the pound really like her for some reason._

I felt a hint of an embarrassed blush hue on my cheeks and I hugged Gon when I saw him, much to his innocent confusion. He didn't seem to mind and hugged me back gladly, caring me piggyback style to the lake once more, sitting patiently for the huge fish he needed.

For hours I meditated, animals gathering around us. I sat with a white bird on my shoulder and leaf hat. I knew that my concentration, breathing technique and chi gathering skills had increased a few levels-

Gon's slight movement brought me back to reality as his fishing pole bobbed, sending a ripple in the pond water. Gon's hands tightened his hold, and his shoulders tensed as he leaned forward a bit and his eyes set with a pretty golden determination.

The water ripped again, before the bob was yanked under the water and Gon pulled against it, yelling with joy, "Got Him!" I smiled and watched, knowing he wanted to do this by himself. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Gon cheered, the birds around us taking flight along with the land animals scurrying or jumping away. "I got him good, Vlarus!"

Gon's teeth grinned together in effort of resisting the huge fish, jumping around the trunk of the tree to use it as leverage. The wire smoked with the friction as Gon pulled back with a smile, looking back at the lord of thelake. It pulled back and Gon yelled, catching himself and braced his feet against the vine-like trunk.

His face turned bright red with the force with sweat running down his face, he yelled once more, jumping back and under another branch, around it fully. He yelled and the blue Lord of the lake was forced out of the swamp with Gon supporting a huge grin.

**_OoO_**

"It's huge!" A townsperson said in awe. I chuckled, that's what she said. "This is the Lord of the lake?"

"It's been twenty years!" Another exclaimed cheerfully.

"I know! It was Gon's father that time right?"

"He's his father's son." Another praised.

"Gon actually caught the Lord of the lake. Look, Mito-san!" The townspeople parted way for Gon's aunt, who looked saddened. Gon spun around with a proud grin and ran to her, spreading out his arms.

"I caught the Lord, as promised…" Gon started, as I joined his side. "So I can take the Hunter Exam with Vlarus, right?" He leaned forward and repeated, "Right?"

Gon didn't notice her worried expression because of his anticipation, though I noticed the motherly look of concern and sadness in her features. Gon ran around her while yelling, "I'll do my best! I promise to become a hunter!"

I looked up to her, "Don't worry, Aunt Mito. I'll watch him and make sure he stays alive, that is my promise to you." She gave me a weak smile and patted my head.

"Take care of him for me, Vlarus."

**_Achievement Gained: A meaningful promise_**

**_OoO_**

I was in the bathroom, combing my hair and stuffing things I would need into a black bag Aunt Mito gave me. I looked through the items curiously and whispered, "Inspect."

**_Fliren: Heals small internal injuries, +5 HP, heals status effect bleeding_**

**_Vespire: Cures drowsiness, increases adrenaline _**

I shrugged and put the two in a pocket along with a few rolls of bandages I was sure I would need. I was about to open the bathroom door when I overheard Mito talking to Gon. I didn't listen in, it was not any of my business. I slipped out the high small window and re-entered the house using the front door.

Mito's grandmother didn't even ask when she saw me come in. I looked in the fridge and muttered "Inspect."

**_Milk: +5 MP, healthy for transformation_**

**_Bread: +5 HP, healthy for transformation_**

**_Fish: +15 Hp, _**

I smirked, chuckling in amusement. I took a few loafs of bread, some milk and fish and acted like I put them in my bag, but whispered, "Inventory" and put them in my gaming inventory. I guess I will be eating fish more now, my mother would be happy.

**_OoO_**

Aunt Mito walked behind us as we left the house and we turned to face her before we went on our way. "I promise I'll passed the exam. I'll pass the exam, and become a hunter!" Gon vowed.

Mito nodded and spoke softly, "Just promise you'll come back safely. Can you do that?" She held out her pinkie.

Gon grinned and nodded, "Uh-huh! I promise!" They pinkie swore and said the song that went with it. Mito smiled fondly at Gon, her eyes beginning to tear up when she pulled Gon in for a hug. Gon hugged her back after a moment and thanked her.

**_OoO_**

Gon waved to the townspeople who wished him luck, waving until they were a spec in the distance. "I promise to become the best Hunter in the world!" Gon yelled. Laughter sprang up behind us and we turned around, seeing the arrogant men mock Gon's promise.

"Kid doesn't respect us."

"Every year there are millions of skilled applicants for the Hunter exam. But only a handful is selected. Don't say stuff that you can back up, boy." Gon ignored them and continued on, but I glanced back.

"He even brought a little girl." One of them reached for me and I felt my pupils slit. A seagull swooped down and its beak hit the man's eye, causing him to yell out and lash his arm as the bird. The seagull landed on my shoulder and I looked down at the man blankly before slowly making my way to Gon.

Gon was watching a scene with the pirate crew, how they kicked over the skinny one and a few apples spilled from the crate. Gon went to go help when the captain ordered them back to their posts. Gon handed the skinny pirate his green apple and waved as he left. The seagull on my shoulder suddenly took flight, returning to the rest of the seagulls who panicked.

"A storm's coming." Gon commented and I nodded, feeling the power of the storm coming. Must be because of the Sea-bird transformation. Gon jumped to the ship railing and up the net onto the crow's nest. I glanced up and leaped up in one single jump, crouching on the side. Gon turned and we shared a nod.

Since being with Gon, my sense of smell had advanced as well as my hearing and sight. Gon turned and leaned over the side, "A big storms coming!" The captain looked startled. "It's true! We can tell by the scent!"

The waves grew rougher as the storm descended upon us and the sky darkened, lightning sticking the sea every so often. I flinched slightly, not wanting to figure out how it feels to be struck and jumped from the crow's nest and landed. Everyone lost their balance and flew around under the ship, while I stayed on deck, watching in surprise as a huge tsunami approached.

The cold rain pelted on my skin without bothering me in the least, I was safe when it came to water, but what about Gon? The mast seemed to be weakening and I shouted, "Inspect!" I could see the health bar of the mast and it was close to braking.

The ship ran up the tsunami and broke free, falling back onto the rough waves. I found it easy to keep my balance, walking as if it was perfectly normal under the ship to Gon. Almost everyone had fallen off balance and was laying all over each other and the crates.

Gon was treating people with herbs and giving them water. The blonde boy was casually reading in a hammock, unaffected and some other man in a suit was grimacing because of the sour taste of the green apple. I glanced back to the blonde boy and smiled, it reminded me of myself when my mother teased me that she'd be driving and get in a wreck, but I'd still be reading the whole way as we crashed. (A/N: My mother really thinks that, I personally agree.)

The skinny pirate from before was helping Gon, much to the Captains approval. I smiled down to Gon, handing him some more herbs and a huge bucket of pure water that I got. Though truthfully, when I was on deck, I realized it was quite easy to pull the pure water from the salt and other properties within, so it was pure.

**_Skill learned: Water separation _**

Way to make me feel like a water bender.

The Captain gathered the four of us and started questioning us. "First, tell me your names." He ordered. Gon was happy to oblige and raised his hand.

"I'm Gon!"

"I'm Kurapika." Wow, the blonde had a soft voice, I wouldn't be surprised if someone mistook him for a girl.

"It's Leorio." The man in the suit said with total swag. I snickered at the thought.

"…. Vlarus." I answered at my own pace, amused at the looks of impatience on the man in the suit's face.

"Why do you guys want to become Hunters?" The Captain asked. Leorio pointed at the Captain indignantly.

"Hey! If you're not an examiner, you can boss us around!" Leorio defied.

I shrugged, "His boat, his rules." I glanced at him with an innocent smile. "He could just toss you over board, ya know?"

"Shut up, little girl!" He stomped his foot angrily. If it was meant to be an insult, it failed. I was considered small, young and was a girl, so it fit either way.

"Just answer the question!" The Captain pretty much growled.

Gon grinned and started, "My dad is a Hunter. I left Whale Island because I want to know why my dad desired so much to be a Hunter!"

"Hey kid!" Leorio said, slouching to look down at Gon disapprovingly. "You're not supposed to answer his question."

"I thought it would be fun and so I could defeat anyone strong." I interjected, smirking as Leorio fumed angrily, it was too easy.

"Why can't I tell him why I'm here?" Gon complained.

"Not a team player, huh?" Leorio shrugged to himself. "I don't wish to reveal why I'm here."

"I agree with Leorio." Kurapika said softly, with his eyes closed. I peered up at the older boy, when Leorio started getting angry for Kurapika not adding the suffix 'san'. Kurapika ignored him and continued speaking, making me chuckle to myself.

"However, it's shameful to rely on deceit." Kurapika said, opening his eyes. "That said, if I were to tell you the truth, I would be exposing my deepest secrets." Kurapika looked pained as he held his hand over his heart. I respected his wish to keep his reasons secret and had no problem with him not telling us. We were strangers after all. "That is why I cannot provide an answer."

"In other words, you refuse to answer my questions." The captain said and ordered Katsuo, the skinny pirate. "Tell the examination board we have two more dropouts." Kurapika and Leorio's expressions of surprise were priceless. "The Hunter examination has already begun."

The captain explained his reasoning, though I didn't care much for it. Kurapika began speaking and I looked over, knowing that it was important. "I am the last survivor of the Kurata clan. Four years ago, my clan was annihilated by a band of criminals." He looked up with anger deep in his eyes, though also with determination. "I wish to become a Hunter and hunt down that band, the Phantom Troupe."

"So you want to become a bounty Hunter." The Captain stated, "The Phantom Troupe is a class-A bounty. Not even the most grizzled hunters can touch them. You'll be throwing away your life."

"I do not fear death." Kurapika said evenly. "I fear that my rage will fade over time." Kurapika's eyes flashed a beautiful red slightly. I nodded, accepting his path. If someone had killed my mother, I would personally get revenge as well. She was the only living relative I still had, after all.

"So, in other words, you want revenge. Does that require that you become a Hunter?" Leorio smirked, making a frown to cross my face.

"That may be the stupidest question I've ever heard, Leorio." Kurapika retorted.

"Wouldn't you want revenge, Leorio?" I joined in, seeing Kurapika glance to me.

"It's Leorio-san to you!" Leorio yelled. They continued to argue, Kurapika calmly and Leorio angrily. Leorio apparently wanted money as the reason.

"You can't buy class with money, Leorio." Kurapika stated. I choked back laughter, BURN.

"That's three times. Step outside. I'll end the filthy Kurata bloodline, here and now." Leorio said, already beginning to leave. Though it was not me the comment was thrown at, I felt greatly insulted and angered. Kurapika turned in rage, I followed though with angry silence.

"Take that back, Leorio!" Kurapika yelled, raising his voice for the first time. I looked to Leorio, who stopped and looked back darkly, though the shadow that fell over Kurapika's eyes was darker. The captain called after them once they left to go fight, but Gon told them to let them leave.

I followed them out, moving with the sway of the boat. Everyone ran franticly on deck, trying to prepare for the upcoming water sprout. Kurapika and Leorio face down in the wind and rain, glaring at each other.

Everyone else was working on fixing the sails, I helped as well, pulling back at the rope with Gon ahead of me. Water poured over the deck and the water sprout gradually got closer. Another wave of water was about to hit the ship, but I cast out my hand and focused.

"Wind Fever!" I shouted. Furious winds erupted from my palm, cutting off the wave of water with ease. I clicked my tongue and abandoned the rope, jumping onto the crow's nest and flinching when the strike of lightning got too close for comfort. "Sea-bird transform." I muttered.

The fin-wings broke through my back and fins grew out from my forearms and legs. The wind crashed into me on all sides as I screamed, "Wind boost!" The wind was redirected and the energy moved through my wings, propelling me into the air with incredible force.

I adjusted, flipping my wings desperately as not to lose control or concentration. I had only flown once before. I managed to fly closer to the water sprout, though I noticed someone go overboard, I didn't leave because Kurapika and Leorio went to go catch him.

I glanced at the waves in front of the ship, thinking quickly. "Wind Fever!" The wind made the wave force the ship to the side, to the right of the water sprout. I felt the rough wind around me and forced it to shape like a windmill. "Windmill Vortex!" I threw the wind weapon to the water sprout. The water and wind clashed and suddenly all the water was sucked inside the weapon as it seemed to boomerang back to me.

I caught it and realized that it had somehow become solid. The water on the surface was strangly hard like ice, and the whirlwind of wind trapped within.

**_Skill Learned: Windmill Vortex._**

**_Rare Item created: Mizu Windmill _**

**_Flying Mastery Level 5_**

**_+4 DEX_**

**_Skill Learned: Whirlwind and Skydive_**

I opened my inventory and pushed the dangerous weapon inside. My flying mastery must've increased a lot because of the situation. I moved around in the air, which had calmed considerably and noticed the difference. It was easier to control the wings and fly, which helped a lot.

I flew down to the boat swiftly, already tucking my wings under my shirt so it would look as if I was falling instead of flying. I landed and undid the transformation, crouching down for a moment to catch my breath.

When I looked up, Kurapika was standing in front of me. He offered a hand, which I took and got up. My mixed hair was already drying as I pretended to ring it out and comb a hand through the blonde and black locks.

"You agreed with my choice before, what did you mean?" Kurapika questioned. I remembered back when he said he'd get revenge and nodded.

"Well, I only have my Mother. So, it's logical to believe I two would walk down that path if she was murdered." I answered after a moment.

"You have no other relatives?"

"No, my Mother and Father had no siblings and their parents died before I was born. My father vanished for a month on my tenth birthday and was found dead later. I believe he was murdered." I answered honestly. There was no point in lying. Kurapika nodded, but did not respond. "So when Leorio said that before, it angered me as well."

"I see."

**_00000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Here's a long chappie, hope you guys enjoyed._**

**_But really… Kurapika's awesome._**

**_But Killua's still my favorite. :3_**

**_Comments are a pleasure!_**


End file.
